Once in a Lifetime
by KatelynTarverOnline
Summary: I'm Standing where the lighnting strikes, I know this doesn't happen twice. You must be my Once in a Lifetime.


**So, I'M BACK... Sorta. But I won't go into dept. So I'll save that for later.**

**Anyways, I'm a HUGE fan of a certain youtube named Landon Austin. Check him out, he's AMAZING! So back to this, I've been a fan of him for years now, and back in June he posted a video singing an original song call "Once in a Lifetime", and when I heard it I fell in love. I will try and link it down below. Also, he was on MyMusic Presnets, where he played the full version of the song, which I as loved. And again I will try and link it down below as well.**

**On to the story, this is completely inspired by that sing. I'm a huge Kenjo/Jendall. And I have been since Jo was introduced back in season 1. This story is kinda played off of Big Time Decision, but only Kendall has more than a few hours to make his decision.**

**So I was talking with my friend Tak, also known as BTRhpgeek_21, about how this song decribes them PERFECTLY. And I know something had to be written for this beautiful song. So here it is and Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

The pitter patter of the rain hit the window pane as the green eyed boy stared out. He sat on the orange sofa, think of the two girls he believed he was in love with.

He remembers how he met them both. Jo, the brown eyed, blonde haired North Carolinian, who took his breathe away with her sweet smile, and the southern charm that just came so natural to her. She was far from fake. Most girls in California were stuck up, but not her. She was real. She was genuine. She was **_Jo_**.

Thinking of her made him smile. Is it possible he could have been blessed enough to have met a girl with her grace? When she stepped foot into that pool area, he was starstruck. She wasn't real. She couldn't be... Could she?

His dream girl was proven real that day she finally kissed him. Their first kissed, proved the theory. She was Real. She was _**Jo**_.

Let's not forget the day she ended their relationship because of his jealousy. His own insecurities of a beautiful girl like her. _'Shes to good for me'_ he thought. He called her to make it right, but it came down to this ultimatum: Come to the concert and get back together, or end it for good. _'Just get it over with'_ he thought. _'She'll never take me back'_  
But again he was proven wrong. His heart literally skipped a beat when the blonde girl held up that corny _'I Heart Kendall'_ Sign. That's when he knew: She was Once in a Lifetime.

Not even their ridiculous work schedules could break them up. They were stronger than that. They were in it for the long run.

That is until her publicist got in the way. The lies she told to promote Jo's show. It wasn't fair. They had to hide the relationship for the longest time. But still. They couldn't be broke apart. Not again.

And let's not forget that crazy fan, Sandy. She cause the most damage with the couple. Jo's heart broke every time She saw him with her. Even if he didn't want her. He was too nice to shoo her away. Until he expressed his feelings for Jo. That sent Sandy away. But he'll never forget the feeling of hurt Jo the way he did.

And then there's the infamous Palmwoods Prom. Where Kendall received a lot of heat from Mr. Taylor for keep his daughter out past 10:30pm on that Monday, that ended with Jo being ground. But that didn't stop him from sneaking her out and making sure she had a great time at their junior prom. But she was terrified that her CIA/Marine father would catch her and give her an even longer punishment. And of course, he did. But not before They were announced Prom King and Queen... That is until it was eventually given to Logan and "Jamie".

And then the final moment in their relationship. Chauncey Jackson and the magic gallow. Jo's big break. Kendall tried his hardest to convince her to go. But she was resistant.  
"This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime" he stated  
"Maybe you only come once in a lifetime" she spoke.

Those 8 little words proved that this was the girl he'd been look for his whole life. The one girl who could always make the pain go away. The girl who would always have his heart. But he knew, that this is what she needed. This was her career. He was willing to make that sacrifice.

So she left, only for him. But she took his heart with her. And he was depressed. The normally happy peppy guy that he usually was became replaced with a sad mopey person. As Logan stated She literally flew out of his life. And he didn't know it would hurt this badly.

With the help of his friends, Kendall could finally breathe again. He knew he could never replace her.

But he met Lucy.

Now Lucy was different. Sure she was a "Southern Belle" like Jo. Growing up in rural Georgia, but you wouldn't notice any type of accent from her. You'd notice her individuality. Her Black hair with Red Streaks.

The rocker with black haired rocker began to fall for the green eyes boy. And that scared him, because he felt something with someone new. He didn't want to break his promise to his beloved Jo. But he couldn't help it. He was smitten by the girl.

When he believe that he moved on. He decided to make a move on the rocker. But Beau stepped into the picture. And Kendall couldn't understand how someone like Lucy would end up with a cheating scum like him. But like always, Kendall gets the girl. But while he finally has the all to himself, his blonde haired beauty returns. And Kendall stands correct. This is the feeling he'll never forget. The look on her face literally killed Kendall inside.

And all that led up to this moment. The decision between Jo and Lucy.

Jo a girl he has history with. The girl he spend days crying over after she left. Whose finally came back to him.

Or Lucy. Someone new. Something different. A girl. He JUST start a relationship with.

As that rain calmed down on this August night, Kendall fell asleep. Still deciding between his worldwide or his cover girl.

* * *

'This is it' he though as he walked down the busy streets in Los Angeles, and that when he saw it. 'Lucy's Diner'

He shook it off and continued his walk.

There was another sign. A beauty parlor was advertising red highlights. In Kendall's opinion, the model looked like Lucy.

But again, he just shook it off.

And the final sign. The license plate... 'I heart Lucy'

And then it hit him. All these signs prove his feelings. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

He began to power walk his way to room 3I.  
He was nervous, but he liked it. He was scared, but he liked it. He was in Live, and he LOVED it.

And with that. He knocked on her door. Smiling a at his dream girl, he spoke one word...

"Hey"

"Hey" she choked.

'He kept his promise.'

Yes, Certain signs pointed him to the dark hair beauty with red streaks. His mind said Lucy, but his heart only wanted his once in a lifetime.

* * *

Landon Austin on MyMusic Presents: www youtube com / watch?v=29LtYMUaIvQ

Landon Austin, Once in a Lifetime: www youtube com / watch?v=RRQoW0jcZB4


End file.
